Dragotopia
by mahuyu
Summary: Hylia est une jeune fille de 15 ans. Elle vit sur Lythopia, une île volante où tous les habitants ont un dragon depuis l'enfance. Mais le siens est en retard sur l'éclosion. Notre héroïne va dans un lycée super prestigieux où il y aurait le Prince qui y étudierait … Voilà son histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Salut ! Moi, c'est Hylia, 15 ans. Je vis sur Lythopia, une ile volante énorme, où les gens sont un peu … spéciaux. Ouai, c'est ça très spéciaux. Pourquoi ? Sur nôtre île, chacun d'entre nous a un dragon. Alors ne me demandez pas comment les œufs arrivent dans la nurserie. Je n'ai jamais compris. Pourtant on me l'a expliqué quand j'ai dû aller à la nurserie. Les enfants de 7 ans sont considérés capables d'avoir un dragon. Je me rappelle encore du jour où mon frère jumeaux, Alcoss, et moi sommes entrés dans la nurserie. C'était une bâtisse très chaleureuse, le toit était de paille. Des foyers de feu multicolores bordaient les nids de cendres (oui, les œufs de dragon ne sont capables de naître que dans des cendres). On a été accueillies par une grosse dame souriante mais à mon âge, je me fichais pas mal des détails, se qui nous intéressait, mon frère et moi, c'était les œufs. Chacun notre tour, on devait passer devant les œufs qui se téléporter devant nous (ici, les gens ont un lien tellement fort que lors du « choix » un certain nombre d'œufs se téléportent devant l'enfant puis lorsqu'il passe devant les œufs apparus, l'œuf destiné s'élève et se dirige vers le gamin). Lors du passage d'Alcoss, des œufs sont apparus : rouges, verts, bleus, rayés, à poids, il y en avait de toutes sortes puis un œuf de couleur marron de dirigea vers lui. Un dragon de terre, vachement fort et résistant comme dragon. Ce fût mon tour…Bon, c'était un peu étrange. De un, il n'y eut qu'un seul œuf. De deux, mon œuf était noir de jais mais personne n'a fait attention à cela. Ils étaient tous autours d'Alcoss car il avait un œuf énorme et donc ils ont tous pensés que l'œuf était celui de la légende : « _Un jour viendra où un des enfants Dragularis aura un œuf très spécial le jour du « choix ». Cet œuf sera pour notre civilisation notre sauveur ou notre bourreaux »_

Cette légende m'a toujours filée les pétoches .Mais bon, c'est mon frère et tant mieux. Je ne voulais de toutes ces responsabilités. Ah ! J'avais oublié de vous dire que mon frère et moi sommes de la famille Dragularis


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Bref, aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial pour moi. Je rentre dans une école ultra-célèbre ! La fameuse Acapios. Tous les grands dragonniers y ont été ! J'ai quand même dû travailler comme une folle pour m'y inscrire. Mais voilà, mon frère est au palais pour dresser son dragon titanesque du nom de Titan (très rechercher le nom !)

Je m'envole vers cette école géniale à dos de dragon. C'est une île à part car pour entrainer des dragons, il faut de l'espace. L'école est immense ! On pourrait croire le château du Roi mais en rouge (le château du Roi est en or). Comme je suis interne, je dormirais dans ce château (comme une princesse) avec une ou deux autres filles. Je descends du dragon.

« Bonne journée mademoiselle !

-Bonne journée Jeanne ! »

Ma dame de chambre s'en va. Je suis seule. Sans dragon. Mon œuf n'a toujours pas éclot. Les autres ont eut leur dragon le lendemain du « choix ». On m'a dit que mon dragon avait un peu de retard. Oui … 8 ans de retard ! Mais je sais que mon est toujours vivant. En attendant, mon œuf est accroché dans mon dos sous mes cheveux dans un sac de cendre. Ça me fait une bosse et on m'appelle depuis la primaire » la bossue ».

Mes valises à la main, je m'avance vers la porte de bois de chêne aux poignées d'or en forme de dragon. Un frisson me prend d'un coup le dos : vais-je étudiée dans la même école que le Prince, si oui je peux mourir en paix. Je frappe à la porte. Personne. J'entreprends d'ouvrir la porte. Mon Dieu ! Qu'elle est lourde cette porte ! J'arrive à me faufiler dans le petit espace avec mes valises. L'entré est digne des salles de bals. Elle est faite de pierre beige, de nombreux tableaux et dorures sont présentes. En un mot : magnifique. Je m'sens un peu tâche avec mon t-shirt « youg forever ». Mais aujourd'hui, je m'installe dans ma chambre et je prends mon uniforme donné aux nouveaux élèves.

Pendant que je cherche ma chambre avec un plan, j'observe les tableaux de personnes célèbres (ou pas). Enfin, me voilà devant ma chambre. J'entre. Elle est bleue et blanche avec des lits rembourrés avec des plumes d'oises (un oiseau très traitre mais es plumes sont super douces). Je suis surement au paradis. Le seul *hic*, c'est qu'il y a aussi un bureau donc il y aura des devoirs. Crotte. Si j'avais su… Une fille ouvre le porte, sans doute ma coloc' :

« Salut !

-Salut. Tu vas vivre avec moi ?

-Oui. Je m'appelle Eléonore, ma mère est la tante du Prince.

-Donc tu es sa cousine.

-Non…Enfin c'est compliqué. Et toi, t'es qui ?

-Je suis Hylia Dragularis. Mon frère est au palais…

-Tu es la sœur d'Alcoss Dragularis ! Celui de la légende ?!

-Heu…Oui.

-C'est trop cool !

-Dis, il est où ton dragon ?

-Ici. »

Une petite tête sort du col d'Eléonore. D'un seul coup d'œil, je reconnais un colibris royal vert. Il ressemble plus à un oiseau qu'autre chose avec son bec pointu, ses yeux noirs et ses plumes vertes. Il a aussi une petite collerette blanche sue la tête. C'est ce qui les différencie des colibris normaux. Il est mignon celui-là.

« Et le tiens, il est où ?

-Ba il est là.

-Sur ton dos ?

-Oui.

-Fais voir…Mais c'est un œuf !

-Oui.

-Il n'a pas éclot ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Ah. Il n'est pas mort dans l'œuf ?

-Non, je le sens bouger dans mon dos.

-Il est en retard, c'est tout. T'inquiète.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas !

-Ouai c'est ça. Tu prends quel lit ?

-Comme tu veux.

-Je déteste avoir le soleil le matin. Je prendrai celui de droite.

-OK. Tu as des amies avec toi ?

-Non pas vraiment. Mais on peut le devenir, toi et moi. Tu pourras me présenter ton frère ? Comment il est ?

-C'est mon jumeaux. Cheveux châtain, yeux verts, un peu bronzé mais ça ne se voit pas. Il n'y a que moi qui ai une tache de naissance en forme de flamme devant un croissant de lune au poignet.

-Waouh !t'as reçu les uniformes ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Non plus. Viens, on va à la réunion des nouveaux élèves.

-Je te suis. »

On sort de la chambre et on prend le couloir de droite. Il est composé uniquement de verre se qui nous fais de magnifiques baies vitrées. Non lion de là, il y a le dortoir des garçons. Un frisson me traverse. L'idée que le Prince soit ici me tracasse. On arrive, au bout de 5 minutes de questions d'Eléonore, à la salle de réunion. On frappe à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre en grand et un grand homme nous surplombe. Il nous dit de nous assoir. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit majordome. Mais avec son costume noir, ça prête à confusion. Je remarque une petite queue de ratilaris qui sort de son col. Eléonore et moi s'asseyions à notre place. La salle est pleine …La réunion peut commencée. Le directeur s'approche du micro :

« Bienvenue, chers élèves ! Je suis ravi de vous rencontré ce matin. Avant tout, quelque règles de vie intérieur : les dragons faisant des dégâts sera mis en cage par leur propriétaire. Les élèves qui ne peuvent contrôler ou font des bêtises avec leur dragon seront expulser de l'école et de l'île. Si vous respectez ces règles, votre scolarité au lycée sera que plus belle ! Sur ce, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le Prince Lician. »

Oh mon Dieu le Prince ! Je ressens encore ce frisson. Ça commence à être saoulant. Mais mon attention est vite captée par le Prince Lician. Qu'il est beau ! Les yeux bleus turquoises, les cheveux argentés, la peau blanche, les mains fines, les doigts longs. Il est grand, beau et ni trop gros ni trop mince, juste ce qu'il faut. Il va parler !

« Bonjour camarades. Comme vous le savez, je suis le Prince Lician. C'est la première fois que j'étudie en dehors du château. Je suis heureux de me mêler à vous. Alors, s'il vous plait, soyez gentil avec moi. »

Il sourit à l'assemblée et quelques petits cris d'admiration de fille se fait entendre. Il se retire. Quelle voix ! Quel charisme ! Quel magnifique sourire !...Houlà. Ça ne me ressemble pas, bon sang. Allez ressaisit toi, Hylia. Le Prince s'éclipse d la scène, mon frisson disparut. Il y a peut-être un lien. L'admiration peut faire ces choses là ?

« Hé, Hylia ! Tu viens ?

-Oui, j'arrive. »

Eléonore et moi faisons la queue. Quand c'est à notre tour, on fait face à une femme au visage grave. Elle nous donne notre uniforme et voilà, finit ! Retour à la chambre, je me jette sur mon lit, qu'il est moelleux. Ce qui est cool aussi c'est que l'on a une salle de bain. Et digne des nobles. Bon faut dire que je suis dans une école de riches. Mais j'ai eut une bourse, ce qui m'a permis d'entrer dans cette école.

Il se fait, je vais me baigner pour me détendre après toutes ces émotions. L'eau est claire, la mousse est blanche. C'est agréable un bain chaud. Je ferme les yeux. Mon œuf est bien installé, je peux me relaxer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé mais ça s'est terminé car Eléonore frappe à la porte.

« Hylia ?! Hylia ?! Ouvre !

-La porte est ouverte.

-Ah bon ?!

-T'as pas essayé d'ouvrir ?

-Non, je pensais que t'étais nue.

-Je le suis toujours mais tu peux entrer

-OK (elle entre)

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-C'était pour te demander si tu trouvais le Prince à ton goût ?

-Ba … heu…Pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Tu étais comme… charmée. Tu le regardais comme si tu étais liée à lui par je-ne-sais-quoi.

-Je le trouve beau, c'est vrai mais je sais qu'il m'est inaccessible.

-Ah…Est-ce que tu a vu son dragon ?

-Non, maintenant que tu le dis, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il a dû se caché sous sa veste.

-Avec ses muscles. N'est ce pas Hylia.

- Arrêtes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai des frissons quand je le vois.

-HOOOOU ! L'amoooour !

-T'es pas drôle. T'as les emplois du temps ?

-Oui, on est toutes les deux en 2nd A+.

-La A+ ? C'est original.

-C'est une classe qui ont une bourse spéciale.

-Ah ! OK.

-Bon sort de ce bain, tu vas devenir liquide. »

Je sors du bain à mon grand regret. J'ai passé la journée à me promener dans l'école avec ma nouvelle amie. Je n'ai même pas faim. En pyjama, je suis dans mon lit, tranquille, et je m'endors en pensant à cette drôle de journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Hylia ! Hylia ! Lève-toi !

-Hum … Jeanne laisse moi dormir !

-Hylia lève toi ou Kroki te mord le derrière !

-Ah, non ! »

Je saute de mon lit. Il est déjà 7 :30 ! On doit être prête à 8 :00 ! A la vitesse lumière, je suis habillé, peignée, lavée la figure. En 10 minutes, je suis prête. C'est mon 1 er jour de classe. Il est hors de question que j'arrive en retard !

« Tu devrais porter ton dragon devant car derrière, c'est pas terrible.

-Je sais mais je ne vois plus rien après, et quand j'ai essayé de le laisser à la maison, j'ai cru qu'un poignard s'enfoncé dans mon cœur quand je m'éloignais de lui.

-Ah c'est contraignant ça.

-Ouai. Mais bon, j'assume.

-T'inquiète, je botterai le derrière de ceux qui t'insulte ou qui te regarde de travers. Car les amies d'Eléonore sont au dessus des autres ! Mouah ha ha ha ha ha !

-Pas besoin de crier mais merci beaucoup t'es vraiment une amie.

-Oui et je le serai toute ma vie si tu es toujours mon amie.

-Je serai toujours mon amie Eléonore.

- Yeah ! »

Arrivés à notre classe, (on l'a su car il y avait un papier, nous donnant notre salle de classe). Eléonore est montée sue des ressorts. J'ouvre la porte… Il n'y a personne. Faut dire qu'arriver à 7 :50, c'est un peu tôt. Euh … rectification, il y a un élève. Je m'approche de lui. C'est le Prince ! Il est en train de dormir. Une envie de me coller à lui me prend. Heureusement que ma chère amie me prends le bras et me tire de ma folie.

« On ne réveille pas les dormeurs !

-Pardon…Je crois que t'as raison. Je dois avoir un lien avec lui (ou je suis une psychopathe).

-Non, j'ai dit que tu étais amoureuse mais l'histoire de lien se tiens aussi même s'il faut un peu d'imagination.

-Je ne suis pas folle. C'est bizarre.

-Ouai vaut mieux ne pas rester près de lui. »

Eléonore m'installe à l'opposé du Prince. Et surtout le plus loin possible. Au fil du temps, les élèves affluents sans la classe et la salle est vite remplie. Les présentations sont brèves mais quand le Prince parle, un silence royal règne. Le reste de la journée, Eléonore et moi passons notre temps a parlé de moi. Mais je n'ai pas décris mon unique amie : elle est blanche et a les cheveux bleus naturels, ses yeux marrons décèlent tous les secrets que l'on pourrait cacher. Je n'arrive pas à voir si ses cheveux sont lisses ou frisés car elle a toujours une coupe différente (même si je l'ai connais que depuis hier : c'est elle qui me l'a dit).

« S'il te plais !

-Non.

-Allez, Hylia !

-Sèche tes fausses larmes. Tu ne verras men frère que quand il reviendra. C'est-à-dire dans 3 semaines.

-C'est trop long ! Tu pourrais demander au Prince s'il peut t'arranger un rendez-vous ?

-C'est non, Eléonore ! Tu attendras et tu sais que je ne peux pas m'approcher du Prince sans avoir un frisson puis une envie de me coller à lui !

-Raah crotte !... Bon bin je mettrai mon mal en patience.

-Merci.

-Mais tu me le promets, OK ?

-OK, tu as ma parole. Foie de Dragularis !

-C'est bon alors. »

Depuis cette conversation, les jours s'écoulent sans problème. Les cours sont un peu durs mais j'y arrive. Le Prince a déjà un fan club et je ne peux plus le regarder sans mon « truc » habituel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Aujourd'hui, mes profs sont absents et Eléonore est partie faire je-ne-sais-quoi . Bref, je me promène regardant les couples se formés et leur dragon. J'aimerai bien que le miens éclos mais il ne faut pas précipiter les choses. Mais se serai bien quand même.

Je marche toujours. Je ne me rends pas compte que je mâche sur une queue d'un dragon « hurlement muet ». Celui-ci cri mais ne sentant pas. Pourtant, je sens qu'une force me soulever et me projeter en l'air sans un bruit. J'atterris dans une chambre, heureusement que la fenêtre est ouverte. Il n'y a personne. Tant mieux car je sus dans le dortoir des gars. Je pensais que ces situations ne se passaient que dans des films ! Je me lève, et j'ai mal au dos … Le frisson dans mon dos s'amplifie. J'observe la chambre : un lit, une armoire, un bureau. Simple comme chambre. Je remarque une boule blanche sur une commode. Je m'approche. Les frissons se transforment en vibrations. Je prends mon œuf. C'est lui qui vibre ! Je l'approche de cette boule… Mais c'est aussi un œuf ?! J'essais un truc : j'approche mon œuf de l'œuf blanc, il vibre, je le retire il vibre moins et je répète cette expérience pendant 2 minutes. Des fois, je suis vraiment stupide. Après mon expérience, j'approche mon œuf noir vers l'œuf blanc (encore). La porte s'ouvre et un homme entre. Comme par hasard, c'est exactement une scène de film ! Pourquoi moi…

« Qui es tu et que fais tu ici ?

-Heu … »

C'est le Prince. Je ne suis même pas étonnée. Pffff.

« Réponds !

-Je m'appelle Hylia Dragularis.

-Dragularis ?! Tu es de la famille d'Alcoss ?

-Oui, c'est mon frère.

-Ton frère ? Moi qui pensais ne plus voir sa tête un jour !

-Pardon ?

- Heu…Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est que tu lui ressemble et je ne m'entends pas bien avec lui.

-C'est qu'il a pris la grosse tête, le frangin.

-Je me présente…

-Pas besoin, je te connais, on est dans la même classe.

-Ah. D'accord. Je ne t'avis pas remarqué.

-J'ai l'habitude. On connait mon frère mais pas moi. C'est normal.

-Je suis navré. Tu faisais quoi avec ton œuf ?

-Je suis atterris ici car j'ai marché sur la queue d'un hurlement muet. Mon œuf a (re)commencé à vibrer en présence de ton œuf. J'allais faire toucher mon œuf le tiens quand tu es arrivé.

-Bien. Si tu le veux, nous pourrions le faire ensemble.

-Avec plaisir ! »

J'y crois pas je parle avec le Prince, sans soucis. C'est bizarre, je sens monté quelque chose en moi…Je ne sais pas quoi. Le Prince prend son œuf et moi le miens. On les approche. Je sens mon œuf vibré de plus en plus. Une lumière blanche apparut et je suis projetée en arrière. J'atterris sur le lit du prince. Et lui est atterris dans un fauteuil. Là où il y avait nos œufs se trouve deux…DRAGONS !Mon dragon est né ! Il est noir comme son œuf avec deux petites cornes sur sa tête. Il est tout petit. Son corps est fin et athlétique. Sa particularité, c'est sa queue, elle a une petite touffe de poils. Trop mignon ! Celui du Prince est exactement le même que le miens sauf qu'il est banc et qu'il n'a pas de touffe de poils par contre il a des plumes sur son cou. Ils ont tous les deux, des ailes de grandes envergures.

« Hylia, ça va ?

-Oui, je crois et toi ?

-Ouai, je vais bien. Nos dragons ont enfin montré leur bout de leur nez !

-Oui, c'est géniale, tu ne trouve pas ?

-Ouai, c'est vrai ! »

On s'approche de nos dragons. On les prend. Je dois donner un nom à mon dragon. Blakie, Jack, Onix…Je ne sais pas.

« _Moi, je m'appelle Démétis. »_

Démétis ? C'est quoi ce nom.

« _C'est le miens pauv' cruche ! »_

Mais qui me parle ? Et qui est désagréable ?

« _Moi, en bas, tu me tiens d'ailleurs. T'es vraiment stupide toi. »_

Je baisse la tête. C'est mon dragon qui me parle !

« _Eh bien, t'en a mis du temps pour comprendre !_

_-_Peut-être, mais je ne savais pas et c'est qui qui est en retard ? Hein ? C'est toi !

-Pardon ?!

-Euh…non je parle à mon dragon. Ne vous énervez pas, Prince.

-OK. Mais, appelle-moi Lician. On est lié par nos dragons donc nous sommes égaux.

-Bon d'ac…d'accords.

-Tu peux communiquer avec ton dragon ?

-Oui, mais il a un sale caractère. (Mon dragon me tire la langue)

-Tu sais que le dragon reflète l'âme de son propriétaire !

-_Dans ta face ! Dis moi, c'est avec ce mec que tu vas faire des enfants ?_

-Mais non ! Arrête de penser des trucs pareils !

-_Je ressens se que tu ressens, alors je demande._

-_Tu devrais te taire Démetis._

_-La ferme, le pâlichon._

-C'est qui qui a parlé ?

-_C'est l'autre là-bas, le dragon blanc._

_-_Je peux entendre ses pensées ?

_-Oui, tu peux entendre les pensées de tous les dragons ! Et ton mec à des pouvoirs semblables aux nôtres .Genre cracher du jeu, ou une force dragonesque ! _

-OK. Mais ce n'est pas mon mec ! C'est le Prince !

-_Et tu seras sa princesse !_

_-_Tu me saoules !

_-Je sais, c'est fait exprès ! Niark Niark ! »_

Quand je lève la tête, je m'aperçois que Lician me regarde d'un air bizarre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, Zénith m'a dit que l'on a des pouvoirs.

-Oui, ils sont vrais car je peux parler avec ton dragon. Il a l'air gentil.

-C'est le cas. Je suis content que nos dragons soient nés.

-Oui, moi aussi mais Démétis a envie de me le faire regretter.

-Hahahahaha. »

Quel rire charmant. Je suis heureuse.

« _Je sens que tu fantasme sur ton Prince_ »

Je rougis. Il faut que je parte car on est dans le dortoir des garçons si je sors par la porte on me verra…Lician me fixe comme s'il avait entendu ce que je pensais :

« Il faut te faire sortir d'ici.

-Oui mais comment ?

-Hum…Je sais ! Si tu t'attache les cheveux et que tu porte une de mes chemises, on te prendra pour un gars.

-Oui, bonne idée. »

Lician ouvre son armoire puis me tend une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir (l'uniforme pour garçon). Nous restons là, sans bouger quand soudain le Prince compris que j'attendais qu'il se retourne. Il baisse la tête et se retourne en me disant un « désolé » inodible. Je me bend ma poitrine avec des bandages que le Prince me donne puis je me change.

« _Le bon côté des choses, c'est que tu n'est pas une planche à pain. »_

Mais tu vas te taire, reptile inutile ? Je suis prête.

« C'est bon ?

-Oui, allons-y ! »

Je ne savais pas que Lician avait des doigts de fée en ce qui concerne les coiffures. En un instant, il m'a attaché les cheveux comme pour un garçon aux cheveux long. Je me regarde dans la glace. On croirait un homme !

« _T'es sûr que tu n'es pas un mec en vrai ? »_

Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Nous sortons de la chambre et nous nous faufilons à travers les autres garçons qui ne me remarquent même pas. Arrivés dehors, j'aperçois Eléonore. Je l'appelle. Elle me regarde et s'approche. Elle me dévisage avant de s'écrier :

« C'est toi, Hylia ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Avec le Prince ?

-Oui. J'ai une super nouvelle !

-Vas-y raconte…Attend, venez, on va dans un endroit plus tranquille. »

Eléonore nous emmène à la cafétéria. Elle dit que plus il y a de monde et de bruits, moins de personne pourras écouter notre conversation. On s'assoit à une table :

« Alors, raconte ! Pourquoi t'es en gars ?

-Je me suis retrouvée dans la chambre du Prince. Et il avait un œuf et le miens, il vibrait. Le Prince est arrivé et on a fait toucher nos œufs entre eux et ils ont éclos ! Et pour sortir de la chambre sans être puni, le Prince m'a prêté ses affaires.

-Mais comment tu t'es débrouillée pour entre dans la chambre du Prince ?

-J'ai marché sur la queue d'un hurlement muet.

-Ralala, t'es pas doué ma pauvre. Donc c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. Et vos dragons sont trop mignons !

-_Oui, je sais. Je suis trop beau et trop cool._

_-_Est-ce que vous pouvez voler avec vos dragons ? »

Lician et moi nous regardons avant de répondre en chœur :

« Heu…Non. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Tu croix que les profs vont nous pardonné de sécher ?Il n'y avait pas déjà cour, hier.

-Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas Hylia.

-Au pire, j'utiliserai mon influence pour nous faire passer le questionnaire habituel pour les sécheurs.

-Merci, Lician.

-Ouai, merci… Nous y voilà.

-Tu ne nous as pas dit se qu'on fait ici Éléonore.

-Je vais vous faire passer un examen ?

-Un examen ?!

-Oui pour voler avec vos dragons !

-_Elle ne perd pas de temps ta copine. »_

En un rien de temps, Éléonore sort une fiche de sa poche.

« Étape 1 : La confiance. Pour voler avec son dragon, il faut se comprendre et se faire confiance mutuellement. »

Lician et Zénith se comprennent déjà et on l'air de bien s'entendre. Nos dragons ont multiplié leur taille par 500 en arrivant au point d'entrainement.

« Bon Démétis, on va y arrivé !

-_Tu veux que je TE fasse confiance ?! Tu déconnes là ?_

-Arrête de faire l'enfant !

-_A part si tu es aveugle, je suis un dragon pas en enfant._

_-_Si tu joue sur les mots … Bon on recommence depuis le début : qu'est ce que tu aime manger ? Ou dans la vie ?

-J_'aime bien le chocolamit. En pierre. J'en ai piqué à la cafet', hier. Ce n'est pas mauvais._

_-_C'est vrai ?! Moi aussi mais pas en pierre. Je pourrai t'en donner ce soir, si tu veux.

_-Ouai. Tu vois tu sais te faire aimer quand tu veux._

_-_(les larmes aux yeux) Cool !

-_Mais ne te réjouit pas trop vite, poulette._

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! »

Éléonore coche une case. Puis annonce :

« Étape 2 : le Feu ! Visez ces cibles ! »

Lician ordonne à son dragon de tirer. La cible est brulée et a un trou au milieu. La classe !

« Allez mon grand, tu peux le faire !

-_Non. Pas envie._

_-_Allez quoi.

_- Bon OK._

-Sérieux ? C'est parti !... ça sent le brulé ? Aaaaaïïïïïie ! De l'eau ! »

Je plonge dans la première flaque venue. Ce sale dragon m'a brulé le derrière !

_« Ba alors. Tu m'as dit de tirer. J'ai tiré !_

-Pas au bon endroit ! Imbécile ! »

Démétis se retourne et crache une boule de feu noir. Les yeux ronds, je regarde la cible. Elle est désintégrée ! Wouah !

« _Oui je sais. J'ai un certain talent pour cracher du feu._

_-_Frimeur. »

Éléonore sort de je-ne-sais-où, deux selles de cuire.

« Étape 3 : le Vol ! Sellez vos dragons et approchez ! »

On selle nos dragons. Je monte, avec un peu d'aide de Démétis qui s'en donna à cœur joie (en me donnant un coup de queue sur les fesses). Le vol du Prince est élégant : Zénith bat des ailes et s'envole lentement avec une telle grâce ! Démétis s'avance puis s'arrête. Je me tourne, et je remarque que ce malade qui est mon dragon, s'est arrêté devant la falaise.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-_M__ais rien , voyons. Je me prépare à voler._

_-_Au bort d'une falaise ?!

-_Ba oui. Hihihi._

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Démétis…»

Pas le temps de finir, il s'élance. Tandis que le Prince vole tranquillement, moi, je commence par un piquet, puis une vrille, un looping et un 360. Après tout ça Démétis se stabilise enfin.

« _Alors ?_

_-_C'était …

-_Effrayant ? Terrifiant ? A faire pleurer ?_

_-_Non ! C'était génial !

-_Pfff… C'est pô drôle. T'aurais pu crier, au moins._

_-_Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. On recommence ? Et accélère un peu aussi !

-_Tu veux de le sensation ? C'est partit, ma grande ! »_

Sur ces mots, on repart à faire des figures de fou. Le tour terminé, on atterrit sur le bort de la falaise, je suis plus qu'heureuse !

« Démétis, tu es le plus génial. Je t'adore ! On remet ça demain ?

-_Haha ! Oui bien sur !_

-Tu auras 3 pierres de chocomit !

_-C'est vrai ?! Trop cool ! En fait, on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! En fin si tu fais moins la nunuche devant le Prince._

-Comment ça, la nunuche ? »

Le Prince se pose près de nous. Je crois que pendant qu'on faisait des figures, il a plutôt volé tranquillement. Il descend et viens vers moi.

« J'ai vu ce que tu as fais avec Démétis. C'était bien !

_-Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut, l'autre._

-Oui merci Prince, tu t'es bien débrouillé aussi.

-_Ba non, il n'a rien fait. Le pâlichon ne ferai jamais un truc pareil ! C'est trop…INUTILE. Fufufufu._

_-Arrête de dire des sottises !_

- Arrêtez-vous deux !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est les dragons, ils se disputent. Enfin, ils commencent à se disputer.

-OK. »

Éléonore arrive en courant. Elle a vu la patrouille royale. Et ça annonce l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'important. Lician fronce les sourcils.

« Non. Pas lui.

-De qui tu parles ? Hylia ? Pourquoi tu es toute pâle ?

-J'avais oublié…

-Oublié quoi ?

-Tu sais que tu m'as harcelé pour voir mon frère.

-Oui et … ?

-Ce jour est arrivé.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« Mais pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? »

Depuis qu'Éléonore a découvert qu'Alcoss nous attend, Lician et moi, elle ne tient plus en place. Ses bouclettes bleues sautent à chaque sautillement de mon amie. Plus heureuse qu'elle en ce moment, tu meurs. On doit se rendre à la salle principale, une pièce où l'on accueille les gens importants.

« Tu crois que je peux vous accompagné ?

- Je ne sais pas mais si c'est le cas, tu dois te tenir tranquille.

-OK. Je serai aussi discrète qu'une ombre.

-_C'est moi ou tu n'apprécie pas ton frère ?_

-Depuis mon enfance (à 7 ans exactement), il a été séparé de moi et il a été élevé en tant que membre de la famille royale.

-_Il te ressemble ?_

-Oui, c'est moi au masculin.

-_Ah, OK. Je te soutiens. Si tu me cherche, je suis dans ta veste._

_-_Merci Démé. »

Démétis se retourne et se cache dans ma veste. (Soupir). Nous sommes arrivés. Je sens la présence insupportable d'Alcoss. Un sentiment très désagréable. Les seules fois où je le voyais, il s'amusait à se moquer de moi parce qu'il est «supérieur à moi » disait-il. Tous ces souvenirs me reviennent en pleine face. C'est dépriment. On « toc » à la porte :

« Entez ! »

On ouvre. La pièce est rouge rubis. Des tables sont d'une longueur … Des tableaux ornent les murs et les visages des personnages peints me regarde d'un air dédaigneux. C'est frustrant. Mon frère est au milieu de la salle, un sourire narquois, les yeux qui pétillent de moqueries : ça sent mauvais, très mauvais. Lician et Éléonore (qui a pût entrée, à sa grande joie) m'entourent et je sais que je peux compter sur eux.

« Mais regardez qui voilà ! C'est le Prince perdant et une fille aux cheveux bleus…Oh ! Tu es là aussi Hylia ? Je ne t'es pas vu. Remarque, tu es tellement insignifiante !

-Cela suffit, frangin !

-Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Tu dois m'appeler le GRAND Alcoss.

-(Démétis sort de sa cachette et se met sur ma tête)_ Tu veux que je désintègre, ce sale c*** ?_

_-_Non, Démé. Oh ! Excusez-moi, le GRAND idiot.

_-T'es sérieuse ? T'as pas trouvé mieux ?_

-(Lician esquisse un sourire) Que nous vaut cette visite Alcoss ?

-On m'a confié que ton dragon avait éclot, donc ton père veut que tu rentre au château !

-Malheureusement, je ne peux y retourné. Je viendrai lorsque j'aurai passé tous mes examens de ce semestre. Tu viendras me chercher après la fête de Neol pour les vainqueurs de l'exam' d'hiver.

-Mais…

-Je peux pas partir non plus sans la personne qui m'a aidé à faire éclore mon œuf !

-Et qui est cette personne ?

-Hylia Dragularis.

-Tu plaisant ?! Elle n'a même pas de dragon !

-Tu te trompe, frangin ! Regarde au dessus de ma tête.

-Mais…qu'est ce que….

_-Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Sale **** **** ****** !_

_-_Mon dragon te dit bonjour.

-_Je vais lui dire « bonjour » à ma façon, tiens. Un bon coup de crocs dans le derrière et…_

_-_Il aurait aimé te faire la bise, mais je lui ai dit non.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Démétis.

-_Pour toi, ça sera le GRAND Démétis !_

-Et le tiens, Prince ?

-Zénith.

-(soupir) Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire l'intéressante, Hylia. »

Éléonore qui avait blêmit à chaque parole d'Alcoss, peut enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Mais pour qui tu te prend ?! Hylia est largement plus noble d'esprit que toi ! Quand je pense que j'avais envie d et voir ! Maintenant, j'ai envie de vomir en te voyant parler comme ça à mon amie qui m'a confier de secrets et ça m'a rendu heureuse.(Elle me regarde, je lui répond avec un sourire. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle regarde Alcoss d'un air tellement méprisant que je ne veux pas être à sa place). Je t'entends, encore une fois, parler comme ça à Hylia ou au Prince, GRAND Alcoss ou pas, je t'atomise ! EST-CE CLAIRE ?

Hay ...

-RÉPONDS ! (On dirait qu'une aura meurtrière est autour d'Éléonore)

-Oui, mademoiselle ! Je le promets ! »

Cette fois en pleur, je me jette dans les bras d'Éléonore. Je l'embrasse sur les joues en lui disant « merci » au moins mille fois.

« _Ça c'est une amie ! Par contre, arrêtes de chialer ! »_

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je suis tellement contente ! C'est la 1ère fois que l'on prend ma défense. Le Prince nous regarde plein d'admiration et de compassion. Alcoss, quand à lui, est devenu rouge et fixe ses pieds.

« Bo...Bon, je vais avertir le Roi de se que vous m'avez dit. Sur ceux, je vous laisse.

-_Ouai, c'est ça, barres-toi ! T'es de trop ! »_

Alcoss quitte la pièce, sans mot dire. Je me détache d'Éléonore et je me dirige vers la fenêtre, Titan se repose sur la place entouré de plusieurs personnes intrigué. En fait il n'y a que Démétis et Zénith qui peuvent grandir ou rapetisser à leur guise ?

« _Non, certains dragons peuvent le faire. »_

J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait m'entendre. La journée est finie et je suis vraiment morte de fatigue. J'ai passé des moments inoubliables !

A notre chambre, Éléonore me parle son dégout soudain pour mon frère, se qui me fait rire. Puis elle se couche. Moi, là, je suis dans mon bain avec Démétis qui joue avec des canards en plastique que Jeanne m'avait mis dans ma valise pour ne pas m'ennuyer dans le bain (J'ai plus 10 ans pourtant).

« _Je vais t'avoir ! T'as de la chance que je n'aie pas le droit de cracher du feu ici !_

_-_Tu sais qu'il n'est pas vivant.

_-Bien sur que je le sais mais je m'entraine à attaquer dans l'eau au cas où tu serais enlever et mise sur un bateau qui naviguera sur la mer de nuage._

_-_C'est trop mignon ! J'aime bien quand tu es petit.

-_Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir !...Continue !_

-Haha. Tu veux du chocomit ?

-Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

-Tiens, comme promis. »

Je prends dans le petit sac à côté de la baignoire, un bout de pierre marron et la lance dans la bouche de Démétis qui l'a mange avec joie et précipitation.

« _Tu ne devrais pas manger tous cha, tu vas grochir !_

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?

-_Ouai, tu m'en donne une autre ?_

_-_Morfale ! »

Tout le reste de la soirée, Démé et moi, nous nous sommes gavés de chocomit. Puis sur mon lit, je regarde la lune et je m'endors, Démé sur mon ventre, en rêvant sans doute du Prince Lician.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

L'examen de Neol approche. Quelques mois ont passé rythmer par les réveils de Démétis qui saute sur mon ventre, par les cours sur divers disciplines comme le soin des dragons, ou autres trucs que je ne me souviens pas. Bref je n'ai pas vraiment révisé mon examen et je galère ! Eléonore est partie pour une affaire de famille. En gros, je suis seul. Décidé de vaincre cette solitude, non parce que la compagnie de Démétis m'est désagréable mais j'ai envi de voir du monde. Je pars de ma chambre et je vais dans le jardin du lycée. C'est une énorme serre où des fleurs en tous genres vivent comme bon leur semble. Il n'y a rien de sauvage car les fleurs forment des arches naturelles et cela rend vraiment bien. Les odeurs florales emplissent mes narines. Il n'y a personne. A part la fille à lunettes, là. Ses cheveux verts tressé encadrent un visage impassible et ses lunettes rondes n'arrangent rien.

« Salut.

-(elle lève la tête) Bonjour. Qui est tu ?

-Je m'appelle Hylia. Et toi ?

-Je suis Némésis.

-Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ?

-Oui.

-(Je me pose. Démitis se met sur mes genoux.)_ Elle n'a pas l'air causante._

-Tu révise ton examen ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux m'aider. Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas.

-Comme quoi ?

- Les plantes toxiques, leur composition, et leur remède.

-Tu as ton livre ?

-Oui.

-Bon alors… »

Némésis m'explique les choses tellement simplement que je comprends du premier coup ! Démétis joue avec u aigela, un dragon tout petit qui s'accroche sur son propriétaire et déploie des ailes immenses pour faire voler celui-ci. Némésis se lève.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller.

-D'accord. Merci pour tes explications ! Elles me sont vraiment utiles !

-(Elle rougit) Ce n'est rien. Au revoir Hylia.

-Ciao ! »

Elle part. Encore une fois, je suis seule. Démétis…Démétis ?! Il est où ? Affolée je le cherche. Je le cherche dans TOUTE la serre quand je l'entends enfin derrière une porte cachée derrière les roses bleues. La porte a de la mousse un peu partout mais, la poignée est en or et bien propre. Je l'abaisse avec précaution…Derrière cette porte, un tunnel. Un long tunnel. J'entreprends d'y aller car je sens déjà le « mal des distances » qui touche les propriétaires. Ça se manifeste par des douleurs au cœur quand il et séparé de son dragon. Je marche pendant 10 minutes quand (enfin) je vois une lumière. Le tunnel débouche sur un jardin secret ! Les fleurs sont les mêmes que dans la serre mais elles ont évoluées différemment grâce à un cristal de « Lumina » qui produit une lumière plus … je sais plus, elle est spéciale quoi. Au bort du lac, je vois une tâche noire… c'est Démétis. Mais qui est cet homme…Lician ?! Avec une fille ? Je sens un pincement en moi. Le petit groupe me remarque et Lician m'invite à les rejoindre.

« _Ba t'étais où ?_

_-_C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Tu as disparu sans rien dire !

-_ Eh, ne t'énerve pas ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai suivi cette fille car elle a une odeur qui me dit quelque chose._

-Ah ouai ? T'aurais pût me prévenir ! J'ai eut peur !

_-Oui, je suis désolé._

-Hylia ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis tombé sur la petite porte en cherchant Démétis. Mais…Némésis ?! C'est toi ?

-Re bonjour Hylia…

-Je te présente ma sœur Némésis.

-TA sœur ?!

-Oui, elle vient d'arrivée ici. Tu la connais ?

-Ba oui, elle m'a aidé à réviser mon exam'.

-Ah bon. C'est la première fois que Némésis parle à quelqu'un à part moi.

-T...Tu sais Hylia, J-Je...Je…J'aimerai être amie avec toi…(elle est rouge comme une pivoine)

-Mais bien sur ! Je te présenterai Eléonore et on fera des trucs de fille toutes ensembles !

-Merci…

_-Voilà pourquoi, je connaissais cette odeur. Elle a presque la même que le Prince !_

-Je suis ravi qu'on soit amie, maintenant.

-O-Ou-Oui… Je vais vous laisser. Si tu as besoin de moi Hylia, n'hésite pas à me demander. OK ?

-OK. Merci pour l'info ! »

Je regarde Némésis passer la porte puis je me tourne : le Prince est si près de moi !

« _Eh ! Respire !...A part s'il pu … »_

Je m'écarte.

« Ta sœur est une bonne personne, tu sais.

-Oui, mais elle est trop timide.

-Elle est tellement innocente.

-Ne te fie pas aux apparences ! Si elle s'énerve, son côté agressive refait surface et ce n'est pas une petite frappe ! Une fois, elle a mis Titan KO car il avait, sous l'ordre d'Alcoss, écrasé sa poupée. Le pauvre, il était cassé de partout.

-Titan ?! Carrément ? Wouah !

-Oui tu peux le dire. Mais sa colère passée, elle redevient la petite Némésis, adorable et timide.

-Tu l'aime beaucoup, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, elle est née un an après moi pourtant elle a tout fais pour être dans la même classe que moi car j'étais, pour elle, un ange et elle voulait que personne ne me fasse du mal. Mais étant enfant, je l'ai rejeté mais maintenant, je l'adore et je veux la protéger. Tu comprends ?

-Oui mais je n'ai pas connu ça, malheureusement.

-Si tu veux, je veillerai sur toi… »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Démétis chante « Love me » mais Zénith lui crache un jet d'eau dans la figure…et la bagarre commence…On les sépare, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que mon cœur étais sur le point d'exploser.

Je salue Lician et je retourne au lycée. Les cours sont annulés car les élèves doivent réviser, ça c'est bien. Je me promène dans les couloirs quand un groupe de fille s'avance vers moi :

« Tu es Hylia ? dit la première fille.

-Oui.

- Comment oses-tu parler avec le Prince !

- Ba on se connait et il est dans ma classe.

-Mon Dieu ! On va te faire payer cet affront !

-Mais…

-_Hylia, attention ! »_

Trop tard. Une des trois filles me frappe à la tête. Pourquoi il y a personne pour voir ça ? Tous deviennent sombre autours de moi. La seule chose que je vois, c'est Démétis qui s'envole par une fenêtre puis après … plus rien.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Une claque dans la figure me réveille. C'est une des filles qui me la mise. Elle sourie en voyant le rouge de ma jour apparaitre.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Dis-je mal réveillé.

-Nous voulons nous débarrassez de toi. Toi qui profane l'air du Prince Lician !

-Mais vous êtes malades ?! Relâchez-moi !

-Hahahaha ! Une fille insignifiante ne mérite pas de vivre ! Meurs ! »

Une des filles, une rouquine, sort de sa poche un couteau et le donne à la chef. On est dans une salle assez sombre, il n'y a qu'une petite fenêtre. Aucune chance que l'on m'entende. Elles sont quatre, toutes ont un héramis, un dragon perfide et jaloux mais fidèle. Ils ressemblent à des paons avec des dents. Je suis dans la mouïse et jusqu'au cou. La chef s'approche de moi avec un air vraiment menaçant. Elle approche le couteau et me coupe un peu la joue lentement. Je sens mon sang coulé et une vive douleur se fait sentir. Elle coupe mes vêtements en m'entaillant de toute part. elle fait attention de ne pas me trancher les veines car « il faut que je souffre et que je sois si moche que le Prince ne s'approcherait plus de moi ». la douleur est insupportable. Les autres filles rient et se moquent. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

« _C'est tellement drôle ! Hahahaha ! »_

Les héramis pensent ça ?! Je leur demande de m'aider mais ils rient encore plus. J'en peux plus, je suis à moitié nue pleine de sang…Démétis, Lician, Eléonore, Némésis…A l'aide ! Je vous en supplie ! Un hurlement d'un genre anormal sort de ma bouche. La chef allait dire quelque chose mais elle n'a pas eut le temps car la porte vole en éclat. Une silhouette de dirige vers les filles. C'est Némésis ! Heu…C'est le double de Némésis. Ses yeux bleus ont virés au rouge. Juste derrière, Eléonore, Lician, son dragon et le miens débarquent. Tous me voient, ils se précipitent vers moi, me détachent et me transportent dehors. Némésis revient à la normal après avoir mis en sang le fan club psychopathe de Lician. En fait, j'étais dans le local du concierge.

« Démétis, je suis si heureuse.

-_Ferme-la. Garde tes forces !_

_-_J'étais inquiète tu sais…

_-Mais tu vas te taire idiote. Elles t'ont frappé ?! P*****, j'aurai dû être avec toi._

-Vous m'avez retrouvé, c'est le plus important. »

Oui, elles m'avaient frappé au ventre pendant que je dormais mais c'est que maintenant que je ressens une douleur comme un écrasement de mes organes. La petite compagnie m'emmène à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière, une brune aux yeux dorés, me prends et me soigne à une vitesse surprenante.

« Repose-toi, ma chérie… »

Sur ses mots, je m'assoupis.

J'ouvre les yeux lentement. L'infermière et mes amis me regardent les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tes blessures…, commence Lician.

-Elles ont disparut sous nos yeux !, termine Eléonore.

-C'est incroyable !, dit l'infermière.

-(Némésis fronce les sourcils, de la même façon que son frère.) Mais comment tu t'es fais enlever ?

-Je me promenais quand ces filles m'ont assommé et enlevé dans le local…(Les larmes me montent aux yeux) J'ai eu si peur !(Je me lache)

-_Je crois qu'on a tous flippé à mort ! Surtout moi ! Quand elles t'ont assommé, je suis partit chercher Lican. Il était accompagné des Eléonore et Némésis. J'ai raconté se qui c'était passé à Zénith et il lui a re dit à Lician qui partit te chercher avec les filles. On t'a retrouvé grâce à l'odeur de ton sang ce qui m'a affolé deux fois plus ! Et Némésis a pété un plomb quand son dragon lui a dit que je pensais que tu étais en danger. Alors là, c'était un phénomène… on a fait le drapeau derrière elle. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu massacrer les malades mentaux, elles sont entre la vie et la mort ! _

-Je suis heureuse ! Je vous aime vous savez ? »

L'assemblé me sourit et Némésis et Eléonore m'enlacent tendrement. Et sans que personne ne voit, Lician me prend le petit doigt et me sourit. Avec toutes ses émotions, je peux plus me retenir de fondre en larme. J'ai des amis formidables !

Le petit moment magique prend fin quand les Corrigeurs (la police du lycée) arrivent. Ils me posent des questions puis repartent en me souhaitant bon rétablissement. Il y a une chose qui me rend perplexe : comment j'ai pu guérir si vite ? Bon ce n'est pas grave, il faut profiter de la vie. Mais le bonheur est bref… je dois réviser. Ah ! La misère ! Je n'ai pas envie !

« _Allez la guerrière ! On se met au boulot ! »_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Les révisions sont très intensives et Démé s'est mis en tête de chanter « Eye of Tiger ». J'ai révisé avec Éléonore, Némésis et Démétis (même s'il ne m'a appris grand-chose) le reste de leçon.

Et le jour J, c'est aujourd'hui ! Je suis sur une chaise, toute seule en train de répondre à des questions super simple en fait. On a 1h pour faire une des deux épreuves. Ma classe fait l'épreuve écrite mais d'autres classes font l'épreuve de vol et d'apprentissage. J'ai déjà fini, Démétis me regarde de par terre.

« _Alors ? T'as fini ? C'était simple ?_

_-_Oui et oui. On peut sortir je crois, mais je vais attendre quand même.

-_Bonne idée ! »_

Et j'attends. C'est long, je relis cinquante fois mais je ne vois pas de fautes. Quand la sonnerie retenti, les groupes d'amis se forment pour demander :

« T'as réussi ? C'était TROP dur ! Je suis sûr que je l'ai raté. »

Moi, je m'en fiche royalement ! Je veux juste savoir le résultat. Némésis a été présentée à la classe, i ou 2 semaines. Elle n'a pas vraiment pu être acceptée et à chaque fois qu'une personne voulait lui parler, elle se cachait derrière moi ou rougissait et s'enfuyait dehors.

« _Tu t'en es pas mal tiré, je crois._

_-_Je me demande si j'ai trop écrit pour les questions.

-_Te fais pas de bile ! Tu réussiras sinon je te tue… Non. Tu me de demanderas de te tuer, car tu ne pourras pas danser au bal avec le Priiiiiinceeeeeee !_

-Arrêtes tes bêtises…T'es saoulant à la fin…Mais tu pourras me tuer quand même si je ne réussis pas ?

-_Hahaha… Tiens, voilà ton promis._

_-_Lician ?ça va ?

-Oui, oui. Je m'inquiète.

-Pour les résultats ?

-Non pour après le bal de Neol.

-Quoi ?

-Si on réussit, toi et moi, on va aller au château pour un truc.

-Oh…Cool !...Euh…

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier.

-Ba je vais être avec Alcoss.

-Ah oui. Je l'avais oublié. T'inquiète, il sera plus occupé avec son fan-club.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas me menacer de mort comme le tiens.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Ton fan-club m'en voulait car je parlais et je respirais le même air que toi. Mauvais souvenir.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est des malades !

-C'est ce que je leur aie dit.

-Ça ne se reproduira pas. Je te le promets !

-Merci. »

Je crois que je rougis. Mais Lician est déjà partit. (Heureusement)

« _Bon la tomate, Éléonore te dit en message dragonnique qu'elle rentre à la chambre et Némésis s'incruste aussi. _

-Par message quoi ?

_-Dra-go-ni-que. Le propriétaire dit un truc à son dragon, celui-ci le dit au dragon du destinataire et en enfin ce dernier transmet le message au destinataire. Ce n'est pas compliqué !_

-OK. Bon on y va alors. »

Le trajet est rapide. J'ouvre la porte. Éléonore et Némésis sont en train de faire une partie de cartes. J'entre. Mon arrivée est remarquée.

« T'en a mis du temps pour venir !

-Désolé, mon messager est cassé.

-_Oui…je…suis…cassé…je…vais…te…bruler…le…derrière !_

-On a encore 1h de pause avant l'épreuve de vol. J'ai trop la flemme !

-Ba Caligrif est trop petit pour me porter.

-Mais il doit y avoir une épreuve pour les dragons dans son cas.

-Oui, il y en a une mais c'est un exam' qui consiste à tirer sur des disques volants pour compenser la petitesse de mon dragon.

-Wouah ! Donc tu compense avec la précision et le vivacité ! C'est chouette !

-Si tu le veux tellement, tu vas être servi. Pendant l'épreuve, tu devras faire la même chose en vol ! Moi, je serai à terre.

-Ah ! C'est pas cool pour toi alors.

-Je fais avec, tu sais. »

Némésis qui regardait ses cartes pendant qu'on parlait, lève la tête brusquement.

« Moi, je passe un examen qui se base sur la vitesse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car mon Maximilien est minuscule et il ne peut pas cracher du feu, de l'eau ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Ah dommage. Il reste combien de temps avant la prochaine épreuve ?

-Il reste 45 minutes.

-OK. Bon alors, on a le temps de faire une partie ? »

Et les victoires s'enchainent, les rires, les râles des perdants et la peur d'arriver en retard à l'épreuve de vol. On court jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. C'est une grande arène à ciel ouvert. Les étudiants se séparent en plusieurs groupes pour les épreuves spécifiées pour les différents types de dragon. Je retrouve Lician dans le groupe « COMPLÈTE ».

« Salut !

-Ouf, j'ai faillit arriver en retard !

-A cause de la taille de ton dragon ?

-Oui, ils voulaient me mettre chez le groupe « FLAMBO », comme Éléonore, mais Démétis s'est agrandit devant eux et ils m'ont mis ici.

-Ah ils m'ont fait le même coup. Mais Zenith ne s'est pas transformé, je leur aie dit la vérité et ils m'ont laissé passer.

-_C'est ti pas génial ? On va voler avec ton amoureux !_

_-_Tu commence à me gonfler Démé !

-L'ÉPREUVE DE VOL POUR TOUTES CATÉGORIES VA COMMENCER ! QUE LES GROUPES SE POSTENT DEVANT LEUR PORTE RESPECTIVE !

-Bon ba, c'est partit.

-Ouai mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sur !

-_Oui et on s'embrassera sur nos super dragons, vers le coucher de soleil !_

-Merci Lician. »

Les groupes se mettent devant leurs portes respectives. Des portes massives comme celle de l'entrée. On monte sur nos dragons. On attend tous le signal. Le but est de tirer sur les ennemis et d'éviter les rochers enflammés ! Je suis à cran. Des papillons sont dans mon ventre, c'est…génial !

« _Tu as peur ?_

_-_Non je suis plutôt contente de voler encore avec toi.

-_Quel honneur !_

-On va le réussir ce teste !

-_Ouiiii ! Trop bien ! Revoler, c'est génial. J'aime te voir motivée !_

_-_Moi aussi !

(Une cloche retentit)

-C'est le signal !

_-Yoooouuuuhooouu ! »_

Je crois qu'on est les seuls qui soient contents, les autres ont une tête sombre et grave. Même Lician. Le « Youhou », c'était Démétis qui laissait tomber dans le vide car les portes s'ouvrent sur le vide. Sauf pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas voler (bien sur). Bref, je vole sur le dos de Démé, les cheveux au vent : je suis aux anges !

Mais le moment est bref car des rocs en feu nous ont frôlé la tête. Je vois des dragons et leur maitre dans le vide…morts. Bon sang ! Je comprends mieux les autres personnes et Lician au début de l'épreuve !

« _Mais non, andouille ! Ce sont des mannequins. Les soi-disant « ennemis »._

_-_Ouf, j'ai eu peur !

-_Mais je pense que c'est possible de mourir ici._

_-_*gloups*Bon on devrait bouger dans ces cas là ! »

On a eu de la chance car quand nous avons piqué du nez une boule de feu est passée à coté de nous. Au fur et à mesure que l'on détruit les ennemis et éviter les rocs, une sensation me submerge et mon poignet me chatouille. Et sans même m'en rendre compte j'ai fusionnée avec Démétis, littéralement. Je vois comme lui, je vole comme lui, je ressens les choses comme lui. Démétis et moi ne faisons plus qu'un ! Enfin presque car je me sens incomplète et je n'arrive pas à entrer entièrement dans Démétis. Un coup de rocs me fait « sortir » de mon dragon. Une douleur me lance dans le bras.

« Aïe ! Dématis ça va ?

-_Ssssshhhh ! Ouai… Il s'est passé quoi là !_

-Je ne sais pas. On a comme fusionné !

-_Oui, c'était bizarre._

_-_Oui…Attention ! (on esquive un roc)

-_On a eut chaud. C'est le cas de le dire._

-T'es drôle ! On a détruit combien d'ennemis ?

-_Cinquante…je crois._

-Bon, on détruit encore en cinquantaine et on arrête.

-_OK. Tiens ? Le beau gosse est là !_

-Lician ?! Que fais-tu là ?

-(il est paniqué) Je…J'ai fusionné avec zénith !

-Nous aussi, mais pas entièrement.

-Nous aussi…C'était agréable de voir comme un dragon.

-Ouai, c'est vrai. L'épreuve s'arrête quand ?

-Il faut abattre au moins 100 ennemis en 1 heure. Mais il faut aussi regarder sur les petites îles. Le meilleur record, c'est 250 ennemis, je crois.

- Wouah ! Il a été fais par qui ?

-Un certain Christian…Jakar. Je crois.

-Il est balèze mais je vais battre son record.

-Bonne chance ! »

On se sépare. J'ai l'intention de battre le record et je réussirai ! La recherche commence. En vol, à terre, en rampant, on massacre les mannequins robots sans difficultés. Démétis et moi prenons du plaisir à tout bruler. Mais le gong de la fin retentit. Je ne sais pas combien de robots on a brulé.

« O_n en a brulé beaucoup en tout cas. »_

Démétis a raison. Nous nous posons sur la grande place le l'arène. Lician, Éléonore et Némésis s'approche de moi avec une expression… de peur ? Éléonore se lace :

« Hylia ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien, je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

-Tes yeux…ils sont comme ton dragon.

-N'importe quoi.

-Descends, on va prendre un café.

-OK. »

Je descends, mais mes amis me regardent avec plus de perplexité. Puis comme promis, on va boire un café… enfin moi c'est chocolat. On est tranquille pépère. Le haut-parleur s'active :

« LES RÉSULTATS DES EXAMENS SERONT AFFICHES DANS LE GRAND HALL, DEMAIN MATIN A 8H00 ! »

J'ai comme une boule au ventre… celle-là, elle fait mal. Le stress peut-être. Le choco dans le ventre, je suis pris d'un coup de bar énorme ! Je salue ma petite troupe et je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je prends le couloir de verre, la lune monte déjà dans le ciel. L'exam' écrit a été commencé à 15h, l'épreuve de vol à 17h et là il doit être mangerai plus tard. J'arrive dans ma chambre. Démétis, posé sur ma tête, me dit :

« _T'es fatigué cocotte ?_

_-_Ouaaaaai…

-_Alors miss flagada va se mettre en pij' et va se coucher._

-Je vais le faire. Tu sais, toi, se qui arrive au dragonnier qui perd son dragon ou qui s'éloigne trop de lui trop longtemps ?

-_Voyons…Si un dragon meurt son dragonnier peut vivre mais devient fou ou meurt de tristesse. Ça sera ton cas si je meurs, un jour. Mais le dragonnier peut aussi vivre normalement, après avoir passé son deuil. Par contre, si le dragonnier meurt…je meurs aussi…enfin normalement. Dans le cas d'éloignement excessif, tu connais le « mal de distances » ?_

-Oui

-_Son vrai nom est « distimous milir ». Elle attaque ton cœur puis ton cerveau car le lien dragonnier-dragon est comme un fil, si tu le tends trop il casse et on meurt tous les deux, après d'atroces souffrances. Mais certains dragons peuvent s'éloignés de leur maitre très long temps, mais c'est rare. Moi, par exemple, je peux partir loin de toi mais sur une petite durée !_

- Et quand je pense que tu es parti sans rien dire, quand on était dans la serre. Tu nous a mis en danger de mort ! Andouille !

-_Tu m'as pardonné, non ? Va te coucher, sinon tu ne pourras pas tenir demain…T'es en vacance maintenant ?_

-Oui mais il y a un bal pour les étudiants qui ont réussit leur exam' et après on peut revoir la famille…

-_T'as pas l'air contente._

-Mes parents ne m'aiment pas trop car tout leur amour est pour Alcoss. J'ai été élevé par Jeanne, ma dame de chambre.

_-Wow. Pas cool tes vieux._

_-_'fin bref…Dodo maintenant !

_-Non ! On va voler !_

-Mais je suis en pyjama !

_-M'en fout ! On y va !_

-Bon OK. Mais juste 30 minutes !

_-OK._ »

On s'envole par la fenêtre. Il caille ! Je me plaque contre Démé, il est tout chaud. La demi-heure de passe vite et je regrette de ne pas continuer à voler. Mais j'ai faim et je suis fatigué. Éléonore, ma super amie, m'a déposé sur mon lit un sandwich thon et œufs (mon préféré) et est repartit manger à la cafète. Elle m'a laissé un mot :

« Mange-le si tu as faim après ta petite balade et repose toi. Tu dois être en forme demain car on fera les magasins ensembles pour nos robes de bal !

Bisous !

E. ^_^ »

Qu'elle est cool ma Éléonore ! Bon appétit ! Ce sandwich est fondant, croquant, il est délicieux ! Je le manga 5 minutes. J'avais faim quand même. Démétis, lui, a eut e droit de manger tout le chocomit qui me reste. Pouf ! Je suis repue! Je m'affale sur mon lit.

« _Eh ! Miss flagada !_

-Hum ?

-_Je peux t'avouer un truc ?_

-Ouai, vas-y…

-_Ba…Je crois que je t'apprécie de plus en plus._

_-_C'est gentil, merci. Moi aussi je t'apprécie.

-_Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, on s'entendrait bien._

_-_Oui moi aussi.

-_T'étais chiante au début._

_-_Toi aussi, mon ami.

-_Bon maintenant dodo ! Tu ne dois pas t'évanouir devant les résultats._

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-_ Je ne sais pas. »_

Après un « bonne nuit » synchrone, je m'endors jusqu'à demain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Je suis devant le tableau. Démé n'est pas là…d'ailleurs je suis seule. Un Corrigeur arrive vers moi mais il ressemble à un élève. Avec une vitesse éclaire, il se retrouve devant moi.

« Qui es tu ?

-…

-T'es pas causant t… »

Je ne peux pas terminer ma phrase, l'élève m'a planté une épée en plein cœur. Le sang coule à flot ! Je tombe à genoux. L'élève qui a repris son épée, la soulève au dessus de ma tête.

« Hylia Dragularis, tu dois mourir pour avoir été incomplète ! »

Il abaisse son épée et juste au moment où la lame me touche le cou…

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur. Ouf, c'était un rêve. Un rêve bizarre et flippant.

« _Hylia ? Qu'est ce que tu fiche ? Tu vas être en retard !_

-Hein ?! Oh non ! »

Je m'habille (encore) à la vitesse de la lumière. Éléonore est déjà partie. Je pique un sprint jusqu'au grand hall. Tous mes amis y sont.

« Bonjour Hylia ! ça va ?

-Oui, oui.

-T'as mangé ton sandwich ?

-Oui, il était délicieux.

-Heu, Hylia ?

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est à propos de tes notes.

-Quoi, elles sont mauvaises ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que …

-Oooh ! Poussez- vous !

-Mais…

-Éléonore !

-Bon d'accord. »

Je suis devant le tableau. Je cherche mon nom… il n'est pas inscrit ?! Je l'ai raté ?!

« Hylia, tu ne regarde pas au bon endroit. »

Némésis pointe une feuille que je n'avais pas vue. C'est la fiche « PREMIUM ». Je recherche mon nom…Oh mon Dieu !

« _Wouah ! Pas mal !_

-Félicitation Hylia ! dit Éléonore.

-T'as bien bossé. –dit Lician

-Je savais que tu réussirais ! dit Némésis.

-Je suis…première ?! Je suis première ? Je suis première ! ET j'ai battu le record à l'épreuve de vol !

-_Oui bon calme-toi ! Pense à respirer ! »_

Mon cœur bât la chamade. Moi, Hylia Dragularis, je suis au dessus de Lician, prince du royaume de Lythopia ? C'EST GÉNIAL ! Lician est troisième, Némésis deuxième et Éléonore cinquième.

« _Vous êtes une bonne d'intellos »_

Il y a tellement de joie en moi, que j'invite tout le monde au resto ! Mais mon invitation est refusée car Éléonore, Némésis et moi devons aller faire les magasins pour le bal. Lician de sépare de nous car nos tenus doivent restées secrètes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Sur le dos de nos dragons (enfin sauf Némésis et Éléonore, Némésis est portée par son dragon et Éléonore est avec moi sur Démétis), on s'envole vers les magasins.

« Prends cette direction, Hylia !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. »

Je suis l'ordre d'Éléonore. Nous nous posons.

« Mais c'est…

-La galerie de la haute !

-Éléonore ! Je n'ai pas les moyens, voyons.

-C'est pas grave Némésis et moi t'offrons ta robe.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » ! C'est notre cadeau de Neol ! Alors t'as pas le droit de refuser !

-C'est pour ta première place !

-Oooh… les filles c'est… trop gentil.

-Oui, on sait. Aller ! Viens ! »

Au bout de 3h, Némésis et Éléonore ont déjà trouvé leur robe. Puis pause déjeuner avec débat sur ma robe. On débat sur sa forme, sa couleur et ses accessoires. Au final, on a rien décidé et on repart à la recherche de le robe parfaite (enfin pour moi). A chaque fois que j'essaie une robe et que je la montre aux autres, l'avis n'est jamais le même. Déméti a toujours le même avis : _non ! Ça ne te va pas._ Le magasin fait 6 étages, tous dédiés à la mode de haute couture. On décide de se séparer. Comme on dit : diviser pour mieux régner ! De mon côté, je vois des robes plus belles les unes que les autres. Les choix se multiplient dans ma tête. Je passe d'allée en allée ne sachant pas trouver ma robe. Même si mes amies m'ont dit que je ne dois regarder le prix, je ne me sens pas capable de leur demander d'acheter une robe qui coûte les yeux de la tête. Les robes aux prix modestes sont assez jolies mais Démétis me menace de les déchiquetées si je les touche ou que j'essaie de les mettre. Je continue de chercher mais plus je cherche plus je perds espoir. Et là… là ! Le coup de foudre : une robe sublime. Elle est… semblable à celle que j'imaginais. Je stop net de marcher, subjuguée par la robe.

« _Aïe, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes…Wouah…celle là est plutôt jolie._

-Appelle les filles par message dragonnique.

-_OK. »_

Le message envoyé et à la seconde d'après, mes super-amies accourent avec une trainé de fumée derrière.

« Éléonore au rapport : rien trouvé.

-Némésis au rapport : rien trouvé non plus.

-Ne chercher plus, je crois que j'ai trouvé la perle rare.

-Fait vooooooo…La vache ! Tu l'as essayé ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Ba, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Vas-y !

-OK. (je me change) Alors ?

-Tu es…

-Magnifique !

-_C'est vrai que ça te va bien._

_-_Merci, c'est gentil.

-On l'a prend !

-Mais le prix ?

-Ne le regarde pas ! »

Avant que je puisse voir le prix, Némésis me déshabille à une vitesse surprenante et me rhabille à la même vitesse.

« _Wouah ! C'était du rapide ! »_

Je sors brusquement de ma cabine. Elles sont presque à la caisse ! Je fonce. Némésis me lance des oreillers de rembourrage que je prends en pleine face. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, la robe est déjà payée.

« Voilà maintenant, je vais voir pour ta coiffure.

-Oui en plus à côté, il y a la bijouterie !

-Les filles…

-Ne dis rien, mon amie. Suis-nous, simplement.

-D'accord… »

La coiffure et les bijoux sont choisis plus vite que ma robe : on n'en a pas pris. Et moi, j'offre le resto comme remerciement. Le bal est à 20h et il est 15h.

« Pour le resto, c'est raté mais si tu nous offre un café ou un goûter, ça ira. Au bal, il y aura déjà à manger.

-Bon OK. Mais, un jour, je vous renverrai l'appareil !

-T'as pas intérêt ! »

Après le café, on rentre au lycée. Quand soudain en cour de route :

« Éléonore ! La coupe de cheveux ?

-Quoi, la coupe de cheveux ? Je peux te la faire, j'ai observé les gestes de la coiffeuse.

-Ah ! Et le maquillage ?

-Tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Ooo. Et…

-Bon du calme ! Tout va bien se passer ! Alors arrêtes de stresser ! Némésis et moi, on s'occupe de tout alors détend toi ! Et puis, il nous reste 4h avant de stresser comme des folles au bal pour savoir avec qui danser.

-_Alors sur ce point là, 'y a pas de problème. Hylia a déjà trouvé son partenaire._

-Némésis ?

-Oui ?

-Tu arrives à parler aux gens, maintenant ?

-Un peu plus mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

-Donc tu ne sais pas avec qui tu vas danser ?

-Non mais ça na ma dérange pas de rester au buffet.

-Il en est hors de question ! Mes amies ne seront jamais au banc !

-Tu es assez spéciale, Éléonore.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas « spéciale », je suis unique ! Je l'ai dit et je le redirai : mes amies sont au dessus des autres, un roturier qui regarde de travers mes amies seront puni de ma main ! Mouhahahahaha ! »

Nous rions de bon cœur même si je sais qu'Éléonore serai capable de faire ce qu'elle dit. Nous arrivons. C'est dingue ! Quand t'as du temps, tu ne sais pas quoi faire mais quand tu n'as plus que quelques minutes avant un moment important, t'as miles choses à faire. Ce n'est pas logique. Démétis me dit mile et une chose mais rien de ce que je pourrai faire. Au final, je suis dans ma chambre à faire des plans pour être parfaite au bal. Enfin… « Parfaite » n'existe pas. A 1h du bal, mes stylistes me préparent minutieusement.

« Et voilà ! Tu es mon plus grand chef d'œuvre !

-C'est gentil de vous occuper de moi.

-Y a pas d'quoi ! Tu n'as jamais fais de bal donc c'est normal de t'initier au passage du bal.

-Heu…Merci (je suppose).

-Bon, tu es prête alors maintenant, c'est à nous de nous préparer. »

En moins de 30 minutes, Éléonore et Némésis ont changé leur chemise blanche e leur jupe noire pour se transformer en princesses du bal.

« _Bon le moment est venu de s'affoler pour savoir avec qui danser ce soir, pour toi, c'est réglé mais pour les autres ?_

-Les filles ?

-(En chœur) Oui ?

- Vous allez danser avec qui ?

-Je verrai dans le tas.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bon OK.

-Hylia ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es magnifique, je te vois comme ça… et j'ai l'impression que le petit oiseau va s'envoler, quitter le nid (des petites larmes perles sur ses yeux)

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman oiseau, je reste celle que je suis et je ne vais pas partir. Enfin pas maintenant.

-Pi pi pii pi (Éléonore imite l'oiseau).

-Hahahaha.

-_Des fois, je me demande si elle n'a pas un grain._

-Allez, les filles, c'est l'heure ! Le bal et les garçons ne vont pas nous attendre ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

La salle de bal est immense et colorée. Les principales couleurs sont le bleu, le rouge, l'or et l'argent. Les chandeliers, les lustre sont énormes et en Cristal ! Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas décrit ma robe. Cette dernière est bleue et argenté pour les motifs. Une grosse ceinture est posée sur mes hanches. Mes cheveux tirés en arrière sont bouclés en cascade sur mon dos. Les autres élèves sont vêtus royalement : parure en diamant, fresh manucure, robe incrustée de pierres précieuses.

« _On dirait des boules disco. Les pierres, c'est les facettes et les robes bouffantes…Bâ c'est la boule, quoi._

-Pfff, c'est nul…

_- Tu permets, je vais chercher ton amoureux._

-Pas besoins. Mais tu peux te dégourdir les ailes si tu veux.

-_Ah non ! Surtout pas ! Je dois te voir te louper quand tu danseras avec Lician._

-La danse ?! Les filles ! Je ne sais pas danser !

-Alors là, je sèche pour les solutions.

-Tu n'as jamais dansé auparavant, quand tu étais chez toi ?

-Non, jamais de ma vie. Enfin, j'ai pris des cours mes mon prof étais en admiration sur mon frère et me considérait comme une moins que rien. Donc j'ai arrêté. Je n'ai pas le sens du rythme.

-OK, j'ai une idée ! Il me faut un sac. On te met dedans et on sort ni vu ni connut.

-Trop tard pour le sac. »

La queue de Démé me touche la joue. Lician est à coté et me regarde surpris et perplexe.

« Qui es-tu ? (Je me tourne) Hylia ? C'est vraiment toi ?

-Euh…Oui c'est moi.

-… (Il me fixe plus intensément) Tu… es bien habillée ce soir.

-(Pensées) Seulement bien habillée ? Bon je ne suis pas étonnée non plus. Je ne suis pas un canon. (Parole) Merci toi aussi. »

Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit bien habillé. Son costume 3 pièces blanc argenté met en valeur ses yeux turquoise, ses cheveux tirés en arrière lui donne un autre genre plutôt séduisant.

« Némésis ! Éléonore ! Vous êtes magnifique ! (Il passe devant moi)

-Euh… Merci ?

-Lician… Tu… »

Lician fixe Némésis et la tristesse et la colère se lisent dans les yeux de mon amie. Mal alaise, je propose de ramener à boire mais refusent tous alors je m'éclipse sous prétexte de la soif. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit. Mais j'ai promis de ne pas pleurer, pour mon maquillage.

« _Je ne comprends pas, tu es super bien fringuer et l'autre ne te décroche même pas un seul sourire ? WTF !_

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-_Viens, on va dehors. »_

La salle a une ouverture sur un jardin à la franchaise. Je me dirige vers un banc près d'un arbre. Plusieurs garçons me dévisagent mais je m'en fiche. Et je reste là à me morfondre pendant que mes amies s'inquiètent et n'arrêtent pas de m'envoyer des messages dragonniques. Au final, elles ont réussit à me trouver.

« Hylia, dit Éléonore, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Ah si ! Tu es magnifique !... On va danser.

-Oui, viens !

-Némésis, qu'est ce que tu ne dois pas dire ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai entendu les pensées de Zénith et il a dit « Ne dis rien »

-…Tu le sauras dans pas longtemps.

-Mais…

-Eh ! »

Une silhouette se trouve sur le balcon bordé de l'escalier qui m'a permis de partir. C'est Lician. Il se dirige vers nous. Arrivé devant moi, il me regarde avec envie mais c'est bref. Son regard devient vide… non plutôt… je ne sais pas. Il me prend la main et m'entraine à l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas me dégagée, il utilise son pouvoir de dragon. Et en plus de ça, il ne s'arrête pas au buffet mais sur la piste de danse.

Il me prend par la taille et me rapproche de lui, met sa tête à côté de la mienne et me susurre à l'oreille : « Laisse-toi faire, je te guiderai. »

Son souffle chaud me fait monter le rouge aux joues.

« _C'est stupide de rougir pour une personne aussi fausse que cet homme. »_

Et pourtant. Le rouge part vite et comme la salle est assez sombre, il ne l'a peut-être pas vu. Un solo commence (mon dieu, comme dans les films, c'est dingue !). Les premières notes pénètrent mon cœur. Je connais cette chanson. Je suis tellement emportée par la musique que mon sens du rythme se réveille et je me mets danser avec légèreté. Je suis e harmonie avec Lician qui danse bien aussi. Démé rit à la vue de la tête de Lician : étonné et charmé, mais d'après mon dragon, il y a aussi un peu de tristesse comme s'il regrette de ressentir de l'étonnement et d'être charme par ma danse. Mais je me fiche de tout ça. Je ne pense qu'à la musique et à l'endroit où je l'ai entendu mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Je crois que je danse les yeux fermés. Pas un seul pied écrasé. Trop forte ! La musique prend fin, malheureusement. J'ouvre mes yeux sur un Lician troublé et gêné. Pourquoi ? Je m'écarte de lui j'en ai marre qu'il me regarde comme ça ! La sortie n'est pas loin, je me précipite vers elle : je rentre dans ma chambre et je vais voler ! Une main hésitante me prend le poignet. Encore Lician. Mais là, son visage sombre et dur :

« Hylia…je…on doit…

-Non ! Tais-toi ! Ton comportement envers moi est … répugnant ! Alors lâche-moi et ne m'adresse plus la parole !

-Je vois que ma sœur est toujours aussi rebelle ! Je suis venu vous chercher ! Toi, ton amie, le Prince et la Princesse. »

Alcoss ! J'ai oublié qu'on va au château ! Mon frère est seul. On monte sur le dos de Titan qui me salue en passant, lui, il est gentil comparé à mon frère. Je me mets à la fin de queue derrière Éléonore. Lician n'a rien dit, avant de monter il me fit un regard plein de regret et de secrets. Ce qui m'énerva et je lui ai lancé un regard chargé d'éclairs ! Et c'est dans ces conditions que mes amies… Lician et mon frère en plus, s'en volons pour le château royal.

Fin du premier livre.

Merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici !


End file.
